What? How Did That Happen?
by Wrenn8811
Summary: RononOC Pairing, All members of SGA1 do make an appearance
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, everything belongs to the original creators and the folks who actually produce the show.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard walked into the infirmary in time to hear Beckett say loud enough to be considered a yell. 

"Alright enough, quiet all of ye"

Sticking his head around the curtain, Sheppard asked in a commanding tone, "What's going on here?"

The tone made the pregnant woman grin impishly at him from where she laid on the cot; her stomach was covered in a clear gel as Beckett ran the ultrasound across her distended abdomen. Suddenly the silence of the infirmary was broken by a quick bump, bump.

McKay jumped off the bed from beside Ronon, asking excitedly "Is that?"

Smiling Beckett nodded, "yes, it seems you arrived just in time Colonel, we are hearing the baby's heartbeat, and I think that if I just move it a wee bit, we'll be seeing the baby as well."

Looking up at the expectant faces surrounding him Carson asked, "Do we want to know the sex of our baby?"

"Yes" McKay and Sheppard both answered at the same time, while Ronon simply stared at Sara's stomach.

"Well what is it?" McKay demanded as he leaned over the bed pressing Sara uncomfortably, "What are we having?"

Taking a quick look to see if the mother agreed to know what the sex of the baby was, at her nod Carson announced, "It's a wee boy gentlemen."

McKay whooped and slapped Sheppard on the back, Carson smiled as he put away the ultrasound, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Ronon stepped to the head of the bed and whispered in Sara's ear. Carson printed off pictures of the baby for everyone, laughing as McKay and Sheppard argued as to what to name 'their' son, and Ronon took care of Sara.

They had come a long way in the past seven months, Carson thought back to when they had become 'fathers'.

* * *

It was a simple mission, Major Lorne's team had discovered another Ancient Ruin, Colonel Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Carson and linguist Sara Simmons had been tagged to go and explore the ruins. Sara had become the de facto fifth member of Sheppard's team, much to Rodney's dismay. 

Sheppard finally tired of McKay's whining asked, "McKay how many languages do you speak?"

Ronon glared at the scientist until he answered, "Three"

"And how many can you read and write?" Sheppard continued, ignoring the glare that McKay threw his way.

"Three"

"Simmons how many"

Coming to attention the petit brunette, "Sir?"

Ignoring Rodney's muttered, "Oh please you're a civilian."

"Sir I speak 32 languages and read/write a total of 75 languages." Waiting at attention the Sara missed the look of astonishment that crossed the faces of Carson and Ronon.

Nodding in thanks Sheppard turned back to McKay, at his look McKay threw up his hands, "Fine she can come with us, but I still don't know why we need her." With one final gesture at Sara Rodney went through the gate.

The ruins did not show anything promising for the first hour, until McKay's voice came over the com units. "Simmons get down here, there is some writing I need you to translate."

Rolling her eyes Sara broke off her conversation she had been having with Carson to answer, "Yes Sir, I'll be right there Sir, Where is Down Sir."

Over the open com line, everyone could hear McKay cursing; Sara stifled a laugh as she made her way around the halls toward where she had last seen McKay. Ronon found them and led them to an octagonal room with a pedestal in the middle.

McKay was speaking to Sheppard, "If I am reading this notation correctly, and I assure you I am, there should be a viable ZPM somewhere here. Oh there you are it took you long enough."

Gesturing Sara over to the pedestal McKay moved to look at another wall, the four men spread around the room at the point where they were spread equally around the room a bright light shot out from the pedestal that had suddenly turned clear. The light scanned all four men and coalesced around Sara.

A short time later, Sara came to being carried in Ronon arms back towards the gate, "Hmm wha' happened."

Beckett's brogue washed over Sara, "We're not sure lass, you seem to have"

"Fainted" McKay's overly cheerful voice rose from somewhere near her feet.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it Rodney" Sheppard chided from somewhere behind Ronon.

"What did the pedestal say, I was right wasn't I, where's the ZPM" McKay demanded.

"Yes, McKay you were right there is a ZPM there, it's located in the room underneath the pedestal."

"Lass did the writing say anything about the lights." Carson asked he wanted to keep Sara awake, as he did not know what affect the light would have on her.

Closing her eyes in order to remember Sara quoted,

_**Guaire Stands Northward**_

_**Segomo Stands Southward**_

_**Bel Stands Eastward**_

_**Cian Stands Westward**_

_**"From earth to air, Fire to Water, sun and mood, existence comes forth, the**_

_**Goddess chooses, and verdure equates**_"

"What kind of existential babble is that? It doesn't make any sense. And how in the hell did you get a ZPM out of that?" McKay questioned as Sheppard dialed the gate back to Atlantis.

"Carson asked me about the lights, that was the only section that I thought pertained to the lights, the instructions for the ZPM and how to replace it were are the bottom." Sara snapped back at the annoying scientist, she put a hand to her head a headache was starting to form.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N all standard disclaimers apply

* * *

_Previously on Stargate Atlantis_

_"Carson asked me about the lights, that was the only section that I thought pertained to the lights, the instructions for the ZPM and how to replace it were are the bottom." Sara snapped back at the annoying scientist, she put a hand to her head a headache was starting to form._

* * *

It was nine weeks later that Sara came to Carson to see him about being ill and tired. After running standard tests, Carson sat down beside the young woman he had come to think of as a friend. 

"Sara lass, you're pregnant. You are approximately eight weeks along." As Sara went completely white, Carson stood and laid Sara down on the bed.

"How?" Sara looked at Carson in complete confusion, realizing what she had said Sara laughed bitterly, "I know how one gets pregnant, I mean how did I get pregnant, I haven't been with a man in over three years! I haven't had sex with anyone, I'm not the bloody Virgin Mary so how in the hell did I get pregnant."

"Shh, calm down lass, there has to be a explanation for this," As the young woman gave into her fear and started crying she sat up and hugged Carson. In a surprisingly short time Sara calmed down and released Carson.

"OK, hormonal moment over," Taking a deep breath Sara continued, "The only thing I can think of is when we went to that ancient ruin. Goddess what a time for Teyla to visit home."

At what he considered a nonsequiter Carson raised his eyebrow, catching his look Sara explained, "If Teyla had been there instead of me and four men, I don't think the fertility rite would have worked, come to think of it, if you four hadn't fanned out around the room in the order you did it wouldn't have worked, I wonder if somehow the room got everyone to their respective places, huh maybe"

Before Sara could go off into what she called Spacemonkey Mode and be lost in theories and study for days Carson cut her off, "Sara are you tellin' me that when I could be the father?"

Carson sat down abruptly at the thought, he knew he liked children and wanted to become a father someday, but he always thought that he would go about it the normal way.

"Yeah, well you have a 75 percent chance of not being the father" as Sara spoke Carson realized that he must have spoken the last part out loud.

Standing up Carson rubbed his hands together, his eyes opened, in the expression that always reminded Sara of a surprised chipmunk, his signature tell that let everyone know Carson had a plan "Right then, first order of business we have to tell Elizabeth."

* * *

Dr. Weir took the news that one of her civilian scientists had ended up pregnant due to an ancient device in stride, thinking a moment she studied Sara. 

"I have read your records, the medical personnel thought that it was impossible for you to become pregnant."

Sara took a deep breath, "I had given up on ever having another child, after I lost Elspeth and Daniel in the accident, then when Loki took me and experimented and he wasn't able to fix the problem. I resigned myself to being the last Simmons." Cradling her abdomen, Sara smiled softly, "Looks like there is going to be one after me." Turning her scared face back toward Carson and Elizabeth Sara asked, "I don't have to earth do I? Cause I don't want to go, I've made a new family here and a life, I'll move in with the Athosians if I have to, I don't want to go back." The heart-monitoring machine that Sara was still hooked up too started to beep alarmingly.

"No Sara I am not going to ask you to return to earth, in fact I am going to strongly insist that you stay here in Atlantis. Carson is there any way to tell which one of you is the father?"

"I could perform an amniocentesis or a chorionic villus sampling to determine the child's paternity, but both tests come with risks. I would recommend waiting until the wee one is born." Carson stated to both women.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well it looks like your going to have four men waiting on you hand and foot Sara." At the look of consternation that appeared on the younger woman's face Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in question.

"No one knows other than yourself and Carson, in fact I didn't even know till an hour ago." Sara laughed, "I can just see their faces when I tell them 'hey guys you have a one in four chance of being this baby's father." Groaning Sara lay back on the bed, "How do I get myself into these things." Popping back up with a look of horror on her face, "You do realize that McKay could have actually reproduced!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Standard Disclaimers Apply

All the fault of this story lies with Dragonluvr!

* * *

Giving her word that she would tell the three other participants in this unexplained pregnancy within the next week, otherwise Elizabeth would, Sara left the infirmary.

Several days past, Sara joined Teyla to continue her training, fortunately today they were working on the flexibility side and not the 'let's beat Sara to a pulp' side. Stretching, enjoying the suns heat on her lengthening muscles Sara heard Teyla speak,

"Something is bothering you is it not?"

Smiling at her friend Sara nodded, "I'll tell you over juice and lagua fruit after we're finished, kay?"

Teyla nodded, in silence the two women finished their workout, without a word spoken they moved to the balcony they had claimed as theirs for after their workouts. One of the cooks had set out a pitcher of juice, two glasses, and an assortment of fresh fruit.

"Told you setting Steve up with Alena would have its perks" Sara laughingly told Teyla as they sat down.

"I do not know if it is right to have Steve do this" Teyla gestured at the set table.

"Naw, it's ok, I know Steve cleared it with the supply Sergeant, as long as I make a point of bringing back any new spices he's ok with it. That's how the world works, I do something nice for you, and in return you do something nice for me. It's not expected, but it is appreciated." Sara poured juice for both of them as she spoke.

Taking a bite of her favourite fruit Sara frowned, "Teyla,"

"Yes"

"Remember when you went to visit your friends and I went on a mission with the guys"

"Yes" Teyla tilted her head to the side studying her friend; Sara had become a confidant in the short time they had known each other, and Teyla often told Sara about her problems, so she wished to support her friend.

"Well I got pregnant" Sara said in a rush, not looking at Teyla instead staring out over the water as if it commanded all her attention.

"Who is the father?"

"Well that's where things get a bit complicated," looking down at her hands that had a death grip on her juice glass, "I don't know, Goddess I wish it was as simple as me just sleeping with one of them, but no I have to get impregnated by an ancient device." Gathering all her courage Sara turned to look at Teyla, inspecting her friend for any sign of disgust or disappointment, finding only compassion and love.

Sighing Sara continued, "There was an inscription on the pedestal, I didn't think anything of it. I've run across dozens of fertility blessings, they never got me pregnant before, and I was more interested in trying to find out exactly where the ZPM was located."

"What exactly was the inscription?" Teyla asked quietly

"Let me think, I put in my report word for word after Carson released me from the infirmary.

_Guaire Stands Northward_

_Segomo Stands Southward_

_Bel Stands Eastward_

_Cian Stands Westward_

"_From earth to air, Fire to Water, sun and moon, survival comes forth, the _

_Goddess chooses, and verdure equates"_

Pretty simple as most of them go, I've done a bit of research and found out that Guaire was a Celtic God of protection who's element was earth, Segomo was a Welsh God of war, element Fire, Bel British God of Science, air element and Cian was a Celtic God of healing who's element was earth. You can guess who stood where."

Teyla nodded, "Dr Beckett stood as Cian, Dr McKay as Bel, Colonel Sheppard as Guaire and Ronon as Segomo."

"Actually Ronon was Guaire," At Teyla's look of surprise, "Yeah shocked me to, I would have thought that he would stand as Segomo as well."

Another question occurred to Teyla, "Have you told the men?"

Blushing Sara shook her head, "No, well Carson knows cause he told me I was pregnant in the first place. Dr. Weir gave me a week to tell the others, or she would." Groaning Sara laid her head down on the table, "Teyla I don't know how I'm gonna do this. I'm tempted to take the cowards' way out and let the Doc tell 'em all that they have a chance of bein a daddy."

"Is there no way to determine who the father is?"

"No, well there is but Carson said it had a chance of harming the baby, so I won't let him do it. Just gonna have to wait and see, Teyla you know them better than I do how do you think they are going to react. I know Rodney well enough to know he's gonna snipe and whine then simply get on with his life, Colonel Sheppard well I think he's gonna simply be there as my friend and commander and wait to see if he is the father, but I have no idea how Ronon gonna take this. He hardly ever says a word, and when he can get away with saying nothing he does." Sara sat back and looked out over the water again a worried expression on her face. "Add to that I think he has the hots for you, this is really going to be very awkward."

"Sara, I do not see that Ronon has the 'hots' for me as you put it, we are simply friends." Reaching over Teyla took Sara's hand in hers, "I am your friend, I will help you tell them if you would like me to?"

"Thanks, that means a lot Teyla." Making her decision Sara stood up, "C'mon, I know where Sheppard and McKay are right now. Might as well get this over with."

Taking a deep breath Sara stared at the conference room doors, she felt the urge to turn tail and run, only the strong presence of Teyla at her side kept her in place. As the senior members of Atlantis left the room, Sara called out to McKay and Sheppard, Dr. Weir halted inside the doors and glanced at Sara, question obvious in her eyes.

Nodding in reply Sara moved into the room, she waved everyone to a seat flanked by Dr Weir and Teyla, she explained to the two men what had happened. Putting her head down she waited for the inevitable explosion from McKay it wasn't long in coming.

Winding down, Rodney announced with all the arrogance of the Hapsburgs, "Well you'll just have to get rid of it."

Sara stood up so fast her chair flipped over, "never" she hissed before she strode out of the room, after glaring at Rodney, Elizabeth and Teyla followed Sara.

"What? What did I say?" Rodney looked at Sheppard for an answer, clearly not understanding what had precipitated the women's leaving.

"Rodney you told Sara to get an abortion" Sheppard bit out angrily.

"What no I didn't," Rodney stuttered, "Well I did, but I meant it in the best of all possible connotations, it's not my fault she took it the wrong way" Rodney gestured, trying with all his might to make his mistake go away.

"You arrogant, conceited" His anger overriding his ability to speak, Sheppard strode out of the room. He needed time to think things through, he knew Sara's history, it had been in her file, Sheppard realized how big an ass Rodney had made of himself and how hurtful his unthinking remarks must have been to the young woman.

"John" Elizabeth's voice called out as he crossed the gate room, "Teyla and Sara have requested the use of a puddle jumper to visit the Athosian people on the mainland. Given the circumstances I approved their leave."

Sheppard could read the pain and sympathy in Elizabeth's eyes, "If you need to talk John, I'll be here."

"Thanks, it's gonna take awhile to get my brain wrapped around this, so there's me, Carson, McKay and Ronon, does he know?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No he's been off world for the past six days, Sara only found out on Monday, so she hasn't had a chance to speak with him. John, you of anyone knows him the best, how do you think he will take it?"

Before Sheppard could formulate and answer Rodney came barrelling over, "Oh good there you are, we need to get the ZPM from that ruin," snapping his fingers he continued, "Maybe there will be a way to reverse this"

Elizabeth finally had enough, grabbing McKay by the arm she marched him into her office. "Rodney this isn't something you can reverse, it is a new life. Possibly a new life you helped to create."

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth moved to sit down behind her desk, "I understand that this is a shock, but remember there is only a one in four chance that you may be the father. Sara has already made her decision, she only informed you of her pregnancy out of a sense of responsibility. You have nine months to decide what role you want to play in the child's life if you are the father. I suggest you think take some time to think about this and speak with Sara."

"Fine" Rodney stomped out of the office muttering imprecations under his breath; he knew that there was a possibility that he could be the child's father scared him even more that he would admit even to himself. It was this fear that had made him say what he had in the conference room. So Rodney did what he had always done, he buried himself in his work where logic prevailed.

Going about his duties with half a mind, John thought long and hard about the possibility of being a father, the thought he would be responsible for another human being scared him, it was a huge responsibility. He finally came to the decision to be a friend to Sara, a supportive Commanding Officer and wait and see. The decision made, John then wondered what you kind of gift you got a woman who might be or might not be the mother of your child to say congratulations.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply

Does Sara know her team or what!

* * *

Teyla came back from the mainland alone, after speaking with Dr. Weir she went to see Sheppard, "Colonel, Sara has requested a short leave of absence and will be staying on to help the Athosian's with the spring planting" 

Nodding Sheppard acknowledged that he heard Teyla, looking distracted Sheppard wandered away.

* * *

Ronon arrived back at the base, after settling back into his room he went to the mess hall, where Teyla found him. 

Without preamble Teyla spoke to Ronon, "Ronon there is something you should know, Sara needs to speak with you urgently, and she is awaiting you on the mainland." At Ronon's look of concern at the tone of urgency in Teyla's voice, she hastened to reassure him. "There is nothing currently wrong, but it is very important that she speak with you."

Teyla flew the puddle jumper to where the Athosian people were planting their spring crops; they arrived in time for the simple lunch laid out at the side of the field.

Sara eyed the tall mercenary warily as they strode over to the tables, knowing a bit of Ronon's history as a runner Sara decided to broach the subject of her pregnancy after lunch. Sara walked toward where Ronon stood, "Come let us eat" Moving back toward the tables Sara stopped as Ronon spoke.

"I was told it was urgent"

"It is, but it can wait until you have eaten, please sit beside me. Tell me how your trip went." Sara sat down at the table, relieved when Ronon accepted her invitation to sit beside her.

Other than telling her that his trip went fine Ronon did not say anything, he studied the small brunette who barely came up to his shoulder as she chatted with the various people sitting around the table. Ronon reflected on what he knew about her, he knew Sara had been an integral part of the SGC back on earth, she spoke a large amount of languages, and Sara was friendly with many people but did not have many friends, she kept to herself most of the time.

Lunch finished Sara stood up and motioned for Ronon to follow her; she moved to a fallen tree in the shad and sat, patting the log beside her in invitation. When Ronon didn't immediately sit down Sara huffed, "Look I'm gonna get a crick in my neck if you don't get down here."

Hiding a smile Ronon kneeled down, and waited as Sara explained the situation, how the lights from the ancient device somehow made her pregnant, and how Ronon had a one in four chance of being the father.

Sara waited for Ronon's reaction as he kneeled silently before her, the only sign she was nervous was the twining of her fingers around each other unable to take the silence any longer she blurted out, "of course I don't expect anything from you, I just thought that you should be made aware of the possibility; so when the testing is done your not taken completely by surprise.

"How do you feel?" Ronon's question caught Sara completely off guard; she expected many questions but not that one.

Sara finally favoured Ronon with an answer, "You know I don't think any one has asked me that question." They've asked me if I'm sure, how I could let this happen and Dr Weir did ask me what I would like to do."

Sara recited the questions softly to herself forgetting for a moment that Ronon still knelt in front of her.

Shaking her head Sara brought herself back to the present, smiling softly she finally answered Ronon's question, "I'm fine thank you."

Cocking her head to the side she asked "do you want the in's and out's?

At Ronon's look of confusion Sara continued, "overall I feel fine but there are … symptoms that accompany any pregnancy. Some men when they find out they will be fathers don't want to know anything, others will be there every step of the way, and some men take the middle road."

Sara looked out over the fields a look of longing on her face as she continued. "The father is there with a cold cloth after your sick from morning sickness, a back rub or a warm pad when your back hurts after the baby drops."

Silence descended over the pair until Teyla came over, "Ronon and I must return to Atlantis Sara." Rising Sara hugged her friend good bye.

Ronon looked from one woman to the other "Who cares for you?" he asked Sara.

Started Sara turned to Ronon, "I do."

"That is wrong; you should come back to Atlantis where the father of the child will do his duty." Ronon stated. Sara realized from the tone of his voice that he would be immoveable in his belief that the father should be part of his pregnancy.

Sara held her tongue before speaking; she chose her words carefully, not wanting to provoke a fight.

"Ronon there is no way to tell who the father is until **after** the baby is born. Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay and Dr Beckett will not be stepping up to the plate. More to the point McKay actually told me to abort my child." Sara lost her composure and her voice rose, "So I hope you understand that I really don't want to be in the same general vicinity of that man!" Sara threw up her hands and stormed off toward the field being planted.

Teyla placed a hand on Ronon's forearm bringing his attention away from the angry woman, "I believe Sara needs to stay on the mainland for a short time," pausing Teyla thought for a moment, "There are things about Sara that you are not aware of, she will tell you if you ask, but you must **ask."**

Teyla dropped her hand and walked back to the jumper Ronon following.

* * *

Ronon settled back into his routine of training interested people in the Satedan fighting style. He thought about his life, how there was only a handful to Satedan people left. Mostly he thought of having a child, before the culling the thought of a family was a 'sometime in the future' concept. After becoming a runner his only focus was survival and killing as many Wraith as possible before they took him down. 

Even after he had the tracking device removed and had become a part of Sheppard's team, it still had simply been about day to day survival. The fact that Sara was pregnant, even though said child might not be his, Ronon had realized he was still _alive_, with all the pain and joy that entailed.

* * *

Three days after returning from the mainland Ronon made his way to the infirmary where he found Dr Beckett in his office with Sheppard and McKay. Ronon stopped and turned to leave but Sheppard's voice called out in invitation to join them in the office, entering Ronon leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. 

Carson leaned forward and clasped his hands together on the desk. "Gentlemen we have a chance of becoming fathers'. However at this moment I am more concerned with Sara."

Taking a deep breath Carson continued, his brogue thickening as he continued his only sign of his distress, "It has been proven that the emotional state of the mother can affect the foetus."

Rodney looked at Carson blankly for a moment, "What has that got to do with us?"

Sheppard's sarcastic wit chose that moment to raise its head "it means McKay that you can't make an ass of yourself."

"Ass, I've never in my life made an ass of myself," Rodney stopped short at the snorts from the other three men, "All right I admit that I may have made some errors in judgement in the past." Was all he was willing to concede knowing he had miss stepped with Sara when he found out about the pregnancy.

Carson continued as Rodney sputtered to a halt, "Yes, well it is in the best interests of the mother and babe, that Sara not be put under emotional distress."

"Well how do we do that?" Rodney said in exasperation.

"Leave her alone." Ronon rumbled he shrugged when the three men turned to look at him.

Sheppard lifted an eyebrow, "Actually Ronon's right. I think if we let Sara know we're here for her and let her make the decisions."

Happy that a decision and a clear plan of action had been decided on, Sheppard and McKay left the office bickering.

Ronon pushed off the wall and sat down in front of Carson's desk.

"What can I do for ye son?"

"Tell me" Ronon's two-word answer told Carson that he didn't have to worry about Sara. Carson proceeded to give a clear picture of how to emotionally and physically support Sara through her pregnancy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Standard Disclaimers**

**Review People**

* * *

Armed with a data pad full of information Ronon walked back towards his room Teyla stopped him to let him know that Sara was back on base. Following an instinct that he couldn't pinpoint Ronon made his way to Sara's room and entered her room without knocking. 

Sara looked up as her door opened, but before she could get a glimpse of who had entered, her afternoon snack decided to make an unwanted reappearance. Groaning Sara leaned her head on the cool material that made up the floor, the room was warm but the sweat that covered her body gave her chills.

Shivering she levered herself up onto her bottom, a wash cloth held in a large hand appeared in front of her face, to grateful to question Sara grabbed the cloth and wiped the back of her neck, she felt the nausea subside enough that she was able to concentrate on her visitor.

"Ronon" Sara croaked, part question, part astonishment coloured her tone.

Without saying a word Ronon helped Sara to her feet, he examined her taking in her sweaty hair and clothing and how she trembled. Turning Sara he sat her down on the toilet, leaning in he started a warm shower. "Get in" he commanded.

To tired to argue, Sara sipped out of her t-shirt and jeans and stepped under the warm water wearing her jogging bra and boxers. Satisfied that Sara wasn't going to faint Ronon went into her room and looking around spotted fabric peeking out from under her pillow.

Tugging on it he found a pair of soft pink pants covered in strange oval shaped black and white animals wearing clothes, wrapped around a large white t-shirt, concluding that these must be Sara's sleep wear he returned to the bathroom.

His eyes were drawn to the outline of Sara's body as she stood under the water, she had removed her undergarments her skin glowed pink under the warm water, as Sara turned to the side, and Ronon came back to himself and placed the clothes on the vanity in reach of Sara for when she got out of the shower.

Ronon hurried down the corridor toward the mess hall, the information that Carson passed on stated that crackers and warm tea would help to sooth Sara's stomach, hopefully enough that she would be able to get to sleep.

Fortunately for Ronon Sara's rooms were not far from the canteen, he was able to grab a cup of tea and some bread sticks from the assortment left out by the staff for anyone who would be up and about late.

Keying open the door Ronon found Sara dressed and sitting in her bed reading, looking up as Ronon entered her face lit up with a smile. "Thank you so much for earlier, I don't know which of the Gods sent you here but I am grateful."

Nodding Ronon accepted her thanks; he set the breadsticks and tea on the bedside table "its green tea". Turning Ronon made to leave.

"Ronon would you mind staying for a few minutes?" Sara called softly from where she sat, putting her book to the side she gestured to the chair at the foot of her bed.

"Would you mind telling me something about Sateda?" Sara asked, "I would like to hear something about your home"

Thinking for a moment Ronon, nodded and started to speak, he felt comfortable telling Sara about his home. Ronon spoke while Sara drank her tea, as soon as she finished her tea Sara lay down, Ronon's baritone soothed her to sleep.

They settled into a routine, the five of them, McKay would pop in once a week and ask, "how you doing?" and leave without really waiting for an answer, Sheppard kept bringing food back from his missions for Sara, Carson would have afternoon tea every day that he didn't have a crisis in the infirmary, as long as he was on base Ronon would spend the latter part of the evening with Sara, telling her stories until she fell asleep. There were nights when Sara was unable to sleep and she entertained Ronon with stories from her life back on earth, some were humorous, and when asked Sara told Ronon some of her darker history.

* * *

It was Sara's fifth month and she was suffering from a common affliction of pregnant women once their morning sickness went away, she was severely horny! 

Teyla moved down the corridor acknowledging the greetings she received but did not stop to talk with any of the personnel. Following her instincts she moved down a rarely used corridor that held housing units, ah she had run her prey to ground.

Sitting down across from the heavily pregnant woman who slept Teyla took a moment to examine Sara, it was a chance that Teyla rarely got as Sara was never still. Teyla had never met another person with so much energy.

Sara groaned and attempted to roll over, her stomach got in the way, cursing she struggled to sit up, "Oh hey Teyla, how's it goin?"

For a woman who speaks 30 languages and reads over 70 she really has terrible grammar Teyla thought not for the first time. "Things are going well, how is it with you?"

Ignoring the question, Sara pushed herself up off the couch, looking down at her large belly, she commented, and "Hard to believe I'm only five months along," Moving, toward the door she continued, "You know the other day, Valencia, Valerian, whoever she is asked me how many days until my due date Geez, just because I look like a beached whale doesn't mean that I'm gonna pop this kid out tomorrow."

Having gotten used to her friends tendency to have a conversation whether the other member was there or not followed Sara out the door.

Seeing a congestion of bodies at an upcoming intersection, Sara called out "Beached Whale Comin' Through"

The personnel laughed at the petite woman as she shooed them out of her way, "Gonna see the Doc, see how hot that Scottish accent can get me today." With a grin and a wink at the other women who had also been affected by the cute doctor, Sara continued down the hallway Teyla following in her wake.

A sarcastic voice called out from behind a column, "Ah yes, again I am presented with evidence to support my extensive relief at being born a man." Rodney moved out from behind the column, eyeing Sara with a look that on anyone else would be termed disgust, but on Rodney was just his usual expression when confronted by Sara.

Sara had eventually forgiven Rodney for his thoughtless remarks, but had joined forces with John to pull harmless pranks on the scientist every chance she got.

"Parkay, do not push me today." Sara threw back over her shoulder as she continued on her way down the corridor

"Arrgh the name's McKay." Rodney yelled

"Then you shouldn't have sung all the words to I'm a Muffin Man at the Holiday Celebration."

Teyla moved up beside her friend, "Aggravating Dr. McKay will only cause him to do something to you in return. You did not care for his retribution to your last feint against him."

Sara shot her friend a glare "Well he deserved it, calling me a glorified secretary." Waving her hands Sara continued, "I know that I speak with a horrible accent, it's easier for me to read and write in a different language than it is to speak one. Glorified Secretary my pudding ass, that man is simply jealous."

A look of mischief appeared on Sara's face, "Though it was worth having pudding put in all my drawers, just to see his face when he realized that I changed all his name tags to PARKAY. Oh we're here."

Sara went into her weekly appointment with Dr. Morgana Brown, a generalist who worked with Carson, Sara trusted Carson but felt uncomfortable having him as her OB/GYN as he might possibly be the father of her baby.

Sara literally bounced into the infirmary; waving at all the various medics that were there everyone had a smile for the perpetually sunny woman. "OK, where's my ladder, there ain't no way I'm gonna be able to get up on that bed with my usual grace and beauty without it."

Teyla moved the small stool out from under the bed, and sat down in the chair provided.

Dr. Brown, another Scottish member of the Atlantis Team walked into the cubicle, "Morning Ladies, so how are ye feelin today Sara?

"Health wise great, but I'm going crazy Doc." Sara hissed as the stethoscope came in contact with her skin, "That's cold"

"Hmm, heartbeat is regular; you're eating everything the dietician prescribed and taking your vitamins?" Katherine continued as if Sara hadn't spoken.

"Yes Mum, but my arms are to short!" Sara wailed

As Morgana ignored this outburst Teyla couldn't contain her curiosity any more, "What is the matter Sara? Why are you going crazy?"

Sara turned a pleading face toward her friend, "The hormones are driving my libido up a wall, and now I can't take care of my problem 'cause my belly gets in the way."

"All right you two picture me in the middle of a meeting with Zalenka. You haven't been embarrassed until your sitting talking with a Czech Scientist and your libido goes into overdrive." Laughing Sara tried to get sympathy from Dr. Brown.

Throwing a dirty look at Morgana who was pretending not to listen, "and Morgana here advised me to find a man who would be willing to pound me through the mattress until the itch goes away".

"Yes, well apart from the ethics of such a situation, it would not be good for the baby, if as you put it were 'pounded through the mattress', now you never answered my question." Morgana turned back to the women, completely unperturbed by Sara's outburst.

"What question, yes I did, I said I was taking my vitamins, eating properly and getting an appropriate amount of exercise. I'm healthy as a horse, which brings me back to my major problem, I'm incredibly in need of some lovin'" Sara crossed her arms over her chest, and succeeded in looking like a sulky child.

"Sara you know what I prescribed to you the last time you were here." Dr. Brown's lips twitched as she tried to contain her smile.

Sara swatted at the woman who had become her friend during their time together, "Uh huh I can see it now, 'Dr Weir could I please make a city wide announcement, Excuse me this announcement is for any able bodied single male interested in having sex with pregnant female. Please show up at the canteen for an interview at 14:00 hours today."

Sara sputtered in laughter as she finished her impromptu fake announcement, "Kay I think that's enough silliness for today. See ya at poker night tonight Morgana."

With a smile and a wave Sara waddled out of the infirmary, unbeknownst to her Ronon and Carson had been in the bed next to hers, hidden behind a curtain.

Carson eyed Ronon with a wary eye as a speculative look came over the other mans face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Dont own anything, dont sue me

Evil cackle is heard after last cliff hanger of a chapter

Yes, women can waddle at thier fifth month, if you don't believe me I'll email you my preggy pictures! Getting asked if you were do any day did happen to me : Nasty rude people

* * *

Minutes after overhearing the disclosure Sara had made Ronon and Carson had to go off world. 

Carson found himself paired with Ronon touring the settlements medical facilities; while their guide was busy, Carson decided to broach the subject of Sara's disclosure.

"Lad, what is said to a doctor there is an … unspoken understanding that the doctor won't reveal anything." That said Carson was not above matchmaking, "but when said discussion is announced by the patient herself!"

Ignoring Carson's heavy handed attempts at matchmaking, Ronon continued on with the survey of the medical facilities, he debated pounding the cheerful man into the ground, but knew that Sheppard and the rest of the Atlantis team would have his balls on a platter if he did.

Ronon was finally rewarded for his patience because Carson finally stopped matchmaking and instead concentrated on the various medicines used by the Carugalli people.

Ronon thought about what Carson had told him, and about Sara's announcement in medical as they finished touring the planet. Waiting while Sheppard finished up taking his leave with the settlements leader, Ronon came to a decision, he would not tread where he was not invited so needed to find out if he would be welcome.

* * *

On her way to Sara's rooms on the afternoon after her Dr's appointment, Teyla thought on her friend's problem, she knew from other friends that had been pregnant, that a woman's hormones could cause her libido to become overactive, to the point of pain if it was not taken care of. Teyla ran the names of all the men that Sara knew who would be the best one to help Sara take care of her problem. 

Teyla was unsure how to broach the subject with Sara, she knew that Sara found the male in question attractive, funny, and intelligent, but would she agree with Teyla that he was the one to approach. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Sara's door.

Sara stuck her head around the bathroom door, "Be out in a sec."

Teyla sat down on the desk chair to wait, as soon as Sara came out of the bathroom Teyla decided to broach the subject.

"Sara, have you given any thought to having a relationship with Ronon Dex?" Teyla thought that this was the best way to open up this conversation.

To her surprise Sara did not immediately discredit the idea, but replied, "You mean, friends with benefits? Frankly no, it would be really difficult to have a working relationship with someone after having sex with them."

Sara sat down on the lounge and flung her legs up over the back and looked at Teyla upside down, "Can you just see Ronon's face if I walked up to him and asked, 'Hey, look my hormones are driving my libido nuts, do you wanna get some? Yeah, that would go over like a lead balloon."

At Teyla's look of confusion, Sara explained, "Lead balloon is an expression meant to convey that the idea would not go over well, it would fall flat."

Sara cast a long look at her friend, "Wait a minute, I thought you fancied Ronon?"

Teyla shook her head, "No, I like working with Ronon but I cannot see myself in that type of relationship with him."

"C'mon you hafta admit that he is at least a 10 on the shaggability scale, the man is sex on two feet, half the women on this base would give their eye teeth to go to bed with Ronon."

"So you agree Ronon would make a suitable partner in such an endeavour."

"Teyla," Sara huffed, "Yes I wouldn't mind having all night mind blowing sex with Ronon, but both you and I know he doesn't look at me like that. He likes women that look like crewman Stevens down in engineering, tall and built, or you, not short pregnant incredibly horny women. Now drop it please."

Teyla nodded her head and rose to leave, "I will see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see ya Teyla." Sara waved a hand, to tired to do more.

* * *

The sound of the door opening woke her out of her doze, with out opening her eyes Sara said, "Teyla, for the last time I don't care how good Ronon is in the sack I am not asking him to pound me into the mattress until my hormones let up on my libido! Now go away and let me nap." Pulling the blanket over her Sara fell back into sleep

Ronon let the door close; he had found out his answer, she did not want him in such an intimate way. The rejection hurt more than he thought it would, after all it had only been hours since he had started thinking of Sara in a sexual way. Ronon made his way to his rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Standard Disclaimers apply

Who feels sorry for Ronon? C'mon you know you do!

Who Thinks Sara is an Idiot? Yup all of ya, thought so

* * *

Sara woke up with a sore back, deciding to head down to the room that she and Teyla worked out in, Sara enjoyed the airy feeling of the room. 

Sara had told Teyla of her training in ballroom dancing, how you went slowly at first ensuring that your body was held in perfect formation, creating muscle memory until it became second nature. Then when it came time to increase speed, your body already knew where your feet, arms and head were to be. They approached Sara's continued training with the wands in the same manner.

Sara ran through her standard warm up, she felt her back muscles finally starting to loosen, lying on her back Sara pulled her legs toward her torso, she could not pull her legs far enough back on her own to release the final knot.

Hearing the door open Sara rolled her head to see who was there, "Ronon, I didn't know you were all back." She ignored the tightening in her lower abdomen, and sternly told her libido to get back into the closet. "Could you give me a hand; I can't pull my legs far enough back."

Concentrating on keeping her libido in check Sara didn't notice when Ronon crossed the floor kneeled with his legs on either side of her head, opening her eyes Sara was presented with the most delectable sight.

Ronon's soft pants caressed his thighs outlining the taught muscles, defining his shaft, "Oh Goddess," Sara took a deep breath attempting to retain control; Sara could smell Ronon's scent. It was a scent of spices mixed with at was all male her control-collapsed heat flooded her body; Sara felt a gush as her body created lubrication to ready itself for sexual intercourse.

Sara knew that a warrior of Ronon's calibre would have no difficulty spotting her arousal so she decided to do what any intelligent woman faced with certain rejection would do, she panicked.

Sara scrambled to get onto her knees, heat flared again as Ronon placed his hands on either side of her waist to stop her from toppling over, and she let out a moan as shivers raced up her spine from this innocent touch.

Sara's moan went straight to Ronon's libido, he felt himself stir in response to the throaty sound. Experimentally he slid his fingers underneath the loose t-shirt gently running his fingers over satin skin, eliciting another moan from Sara.

Time seemed to stop, as his hands learned the curves of the woman before him, her skin was silky, soft and warm. His calloused fingertips grazed the sides of her breast, unconsciously Sara twisted trying to get more of her breast into those fingers.

Not a word was spoken between the lovers as clothes were shed, slowly, oh so slowly they explored every inch of each other. Soft laughter was heard when a sensitive spot was found, breath came in pants as desire wound itself tighter.

Never before had either felt more wanted, each caress was an unspoken expression of the feelings they had for each other.

The ending was fast and explosive, with a sharp cry Sara fell over the edge the clenching of her muscles pulling Ronon with her.

The last thought before sleep took her away was, "This is going to make life much more interesting."

Fini For now


	8. Not Quite Done Yet!

A/N: I don't own SGA I just Play in the Pegasus Galaxy for fun

* * *

It had been fourteen days since Sara had been left by Ronon in the training room. He had left Atlantis as near as Sara could figure a little less than an hour after their 'session', as she had come to call it. It was two days later that she had overheard one of McKay's assistants talking about the boys day out.

Sara asked around and found out that Sheppard had grabbed Major Lorne, Carson, McKay, Ronon and had taken them away on a camping trip. Sara was peeved to put it mildly, the only bright spot was that Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Cameron Mitchell had been ordered to use up some of their vacation time.

Daniel being Daniel, asked to hitch a ride on the Deadulus, Sam had wanted to do testing on some of the new techie toys area 51 had come up with, and Cameron well he just went along for the ride to ensure his team didn't get into to much trouble.

When Sara had left the training room; Ronon had been looking forward to the night ahead. Sheppard had told him that there was an emergency and that they had to get going.

Ronon had not been pleased to find himself on the other side of the gate on something that Sheppard called a "Training Exercise" but as far as Ronon could tell it was simply a get together.

Following Sheppard back through the gate to Atlantis, Ronon looked for Sara in the crowd of people waiting to welcome them back. He was distracted by McKay's happy shout of "SAM", a pretty blonde waved back at Rodney.

Leaving Rodney speaking to the blonde, Sheppard talking to Dr. Weir Ronon left the gateroom, he went straight to Sara's room. His actions were not honorable, though he was not directly at fault he knew that he had mistreated Sara. Worried that he would find Sara despondent or even worse angry, Ronon was surprised to hear her laughter drifting out of her quarters.

Palming open the door he saw Sara struggling to get off the lap of a brown haired man, giggling Sara pushed herself up.

Ronon stalked into the room and dropped his bag on the floor, the bang brought the attention of everyone in the room to him, "Out" he growled.

A second man appeared to stand beside the first, "Sara?"

"It's alright Daniel, I'll meet up with you and Cam later." Sara motioned Daniel and Cameron out of her rooms, taking a deep breath before turning back around to face Ronon.

Sara had decided that she would not take Ronon's desertion of her as a strike against him, in fact she would be the bigger person and act like nothing at all happened. So she asked brightly "How was your trip? Hmmph" Her question was cut off by Ronon's mouth covering hers.

Once again Sara found herself overcome with lust, she found herself lying on top of Ronon on the couch, wrestling their clothing off enough so that he could get in her. As he slipped into the wet heat, they both moaned, as Sara rode Ronon, he licked her breasts, grown fuller since he had last seen her. With a cry Sara threw her head back and her whole body arched with the force of her orgasm, Ronon followed her over the edge with a guttural groan.

As Sara lay panting on Ronon's chest, they both heard the door open.

"Ronon, I have some very concerned men here that seem to think you might be doing somebody bodily harm." Sheppards amused voice rolled over them from the doorway.

Before Sara could even think to formulate something Ronon had his gun out and pointed over the back of the couch, "Leave now Sheppard or I won't be held responsible"

Daniels worried voice called out "Sara you alright?"

Sara reached up and waved her hand around to try and grab the gun out of Ronon's hand, the fact that he was starting to get hard inside her was more than distracting, "I'm fine Daniel. Could you please just go away?"

"Not until I see you."

Sara sighed and put her head down on Ronon's shoulder, "Daniel if you don't leave now I will shoot you."

"Yeah, we'll see you later, c'mon Daniel" Sara could hear Cameron attempting to get Daniel away from the door, both Cameron and Sheppard were sniggering. They both knew full well what was happening on the couch; Sara figured she wouldn't hear the end of this little episode for quite some time. Knowing loose lips Sheppard, the story would be all over the city in about one hour.

Knowing that Daniel wouldn't leave until he made sure that she was fine Sara decided to get it over with. Sitting up enough so that she could see over the couch, Sara eyed the tableau at her door, which she noticed had grown to include, Teyla, Sam, Rodney, Carson and a few other base personnel that she didn't know by name.

Grabbing Ronon's gun Sara pointed at the group standing in her door way, "Daniel the big bad man is not hurting me; now go away before I shoot you."

Sheppard and Cameron finally managed to manhandle a stunned Daniel out of the doorway, as the door closed Rodney could be heard to exclaim, "He lets her handle his gun!"

Looking down at their almost completely dressed bodies, Sara started to chuckle, at Ronon's raised eyebrow, "Think maybe we could get undressed next time?"

Sara found out through the rest of the night that Ronon was even better without his clothes.

* * *

Thanks to Stella Rae for the review, I did try to make Sara strong enough to stand beside Ronon but soft enough to melt. 


End file.
